UlforceVeedramon
Summary UlforceVeedramon is an Exalted Knight Digimon. It possesses the swiftest speed among the "Royal Knights", and there is no one that can follow its movements. Also, its body is wrapped in holy armor made of the lightest-weight rare metal "Blue Digizoid", which is rare even among Chrome Digizoid, so it can cleave the sky and split the earth. It can extend weapons and a shield from the "V Bracelets" equipped to both of its arms. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, likely 3-A | At least 3-A | Likely 2-A Name: UlforceVeedramon Origin: Digimon V Tamer 01 Gender: Male Age: Probably in his late 20s at least Classification: Mega-level Vaccine-Attribute Exalted Knight Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly, Can regenerate faster than instant-deletion attacks), Energy Manipulation, Master Swordsman and Shieldbearer, Exper Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Information Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Planet level, (Easily overwhelmed Arkadimon and should be stronger than more common Megas like WarGreymon), likely Universe level (Clashed with Daemon, a member of the Seven Great Demon Lords) | Universe level (One of the stronger members of the Royal Knights, should be comparable to Gallantmon and Demon Lord-class Digimon) | At least Universe level (Is classified as one of the few Ultra-level Digimon, putting him in the same class as Chronomon Holy Mode whose presence alone allows him to casually curb-stomp most Mega-level Digimon and is a threat to the entirety of the Digital World, defeated Daemon) | Likely Multiverse level+ (Aided in the battle against Examon, who is stated to exceed even Omnimon and Alphamon in raw destructive power) Speed: FTL+ (Stated to be the fastest amongst the Royal Knights) | At least Massively FTL (Should scale to Duftmon X, who can unleash one trillion blows within a single second) | Massively FTL+ as the fastest Royal Knight. (Should be faster than Omegamon and Alphamon) Lifting Strength: At least Class P (Helped to keep the Digital World from crashing into the Human World) Striking Strength: Class XJ, possibly Universal | Universal | Multiversal+ Durability: At least Planet level (Easily overwhelmed Arkadimon and should be stronger than more common Megas like WarGreymon), likely Universe level (Clashed with Daemon, a member of the Seven Great Demon Lords) | Universe level (Can tank hits from Demon Lord-class Digimon and spar with his fellow Knights) | Multiverse level+ (Should be on par with the other members of the Royal Knights, who could tank hits from a serious Omnimon who went to help defeat the Mother Eater.) Stamina: High, only began to tire after being infected with a virus Range: Extended melee range with Ulforce Saber, Several kilometers with The Ray Of Victory Standard Equipment: Ulforce Saber and the Tensegrity Shield Intelligence: As a member of the Royal Knights, UlForceVeedramon is a master combatant who specializes in using his superior speed to defeat his opponents before they have a chance to react. However, he is equally skilled in attack and defense, protecting himself and his allies with his Tensegrity Shield and clashing with even Demon Lord-class Digimon in hand-to-hand combat. He is also able to take enormous risks that others can't due to his regeneration, allowing him to take opponents by surprise with maneuvers that would be suicidal to others. Weaknesses: As a Dramon-Type Digimon it's vulnerable to weaponry and attacks with the Dramon-Slayer attribute (Such as WarGreymon's Dramon Killer claws) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Ray of Victory Strafes around the target while blasting them with a beam from the "V"-shaped armor on its chest. * Ulforce Saber: Attacks using the saber that extends from its right V-Bracelet. * Tensegrity Shield: Releases holy aura from its left V-Bracelet which becomes a powerful barrier. * Dragon Impulse X: Covers itself in the aura of a dragon and slashes through the enemy. * Ulforce: The Ulforce is a holy Overwrite, born from joy, pleasure, and a strong heart which desires to protect its loved ones, healing the body and encourages evolution. The Ulforce is powerful enough to rewrite the user's ones and zeroes faster than direct deletion attacks can keep up with. Key: Base | UlforceVeedramon Future Mode | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Monsters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Speedsters Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Dragons Category:Knights Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2